


Splintered

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH Kings Big Bang 2018, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, King Geoff Ramsey, King Jack Pattillo, Kings & Queens, Lindsay and Meg too, Mad King Ryan Haywood, Mild Language, Prince Gavin Free, Prince Jeremy Dooley, Prince Michael Jones, Princess Lindsay Tuggey Jones, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, Weddings, kinda sorta, the Lads are teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: War is in the air. King Ryan wishes to bring back the splintered kingdom of Éacht to it’s former glory. To do so, he needs to get the land back under any means necessary. To stop his attempts of war, King Jack sends his youngest son, Michael, to Bíonn to retrieve the Princess there who will be his wife, when all the young prince wants to do is serve his kingdom and fight.Part of theRoyal Court Big Bang!





	Splintered

**Author's Note:**

> This realm is the same world as His Mad Game, and is referenced a couple times, but you don't need to read it to understand what's going on.

**Princess Lindsay**

It wasn’t often for the Princess to be in the servant quarters, but it was a big day for her dearest friend. Meg flitted from one area of her room to her bed, her clothes filling a travelling bag along with her meager belongings that could fit.

“You don’t have to worry so much. There will be guards who’ll be taking the rest of your stuff once you get settled in. Not that you’ll need most of this furniture.” Lindsay giggled, shaking her head at how frazzled her handmaiden was.

“I know, I, I know.” Meg stumbled over her words, the back of her hand pressed lightly against a cheek as if to cool her off. “I’m just-”

“It’s okay, Meg. You have the right to feel this way. You’re going to be married! To the Prince of Éacht no less!” She beamed at her dear friend, approaching her and making her stop for a moment, cupping both cheeks tenderly. “I couldn’t be happier for you. You’ll be happy with him, I’m sure.”

“Oh shut up.” Meg’s face went as red as Lindsay’s hair, and while she placed her hands on Lindsay’s shoulders, the handmaiden didn’t push her away.

“Not until you accept this truth.” Lindsay teased, leaning closer to her friend until they were nose to nose. “Nothing will go wrong. In a few months, you’ll be married to the Crowned Prince of Éacht, and you’ll be the next _beautiful_ Queen of that kingdom. I will be your maid of honour along with your other dearest friends, and we’ll still be able to see each other whenever possible. The only thing that changes is you will no longer have to be so fucking formal with me.”

“Since when were we ever formal with one another?” Meg smirked, pulling back as if she wanted away from the contact before changing course, embracing the Princess of Bíonn tightly. “I will still miss you. This is the first time since I was employed to be your handmaiden where I will be travelling on my own, without you.”

“It’ll be fine, Meg.” Lindsay spoke into the lush brown locks of her friend. “You’ll be riding with several trained guards of Éacht, in a carriage, along the safest route between the two kingdoms.”

“And if I’m bored?” Meg pulled away to look at her with a quirked eyebrow.

“You can find conversation with the guards, can’t you?” Lindsay challenged, letting go of Meg to put her hands on her hips. “And it’ll only be, like, a week’s journey. I promise, Meg, nothing will go wrong.”

Her handmaiden sighed, embracing her Princess one more time. “I’m going to miss your sorry ass, my Lady.”

“You better miss my ass, you won’t be able to kiss it anymore.” Both young girls laughed a little too hard at the silly comment.

It was truly setting in that neither would be together everyday anymore. The past three years since the Crowned Prince of Éacht had fallen for Lindsay’s handmaiden had gone by too quickly for either of them to understand what all the courting would eventually lead to. Before this moment, it was simply a game for the young Princess to see who would get the reddest after every courting date – Prince Gavin was the easiest to tease, she learned – up until the day she overheard him and his father talking about marriage arrangements before he was to take over the throne when she visited Éacht. Lindsay had been there for the proposal, watching with happy tears brimming in her eyes as her dearest friend took the dappled emerald green necklace to accompany Prince Gavin’s pale diamond necklace five months ago.

Meg had to leave Bíonn now so she would get another month to settle in before the marriage ceremony in the coming summer. She had very little to do with the actual planning; her input was simply who she wanted to attend and if she was okay with an extravagant display that only royalty could put off. Lindsay was only able to rejoin her friend a couple days before the wedding along with all the other guests.

Both Meg and Lindsay had originally protested, asking for Lindsay to arrive with Meg to help her get settled, but Lindsay’s father refused, saying she was needed here for a little while longer before she had to go to the wedding.

It was Lindsay’s turn to sigh, holding her dear friend close and kissing her temples softly once each. “We should probably finish packing up.” She murmured.

Meg snapped to attention, her eyes wide. “Oh gods, they might be here already!” She cried, tearing away from Lindsay in a tizzy to grab the rest of her clothes. This time Lindsay helped as well, and within minutes the two were sitting on the bed of a near-barren room.

Just in time to hear soldier footsteps march to the room, and a knock on the door signalling it was time.

Meg held her travelling bag to her chest as the two girls left the room to follow the Éachtan guards to the entrance of the modest castle. Already waiting for them was a small group, including Lindsay’s father and many other servants of the castle who were good friends with the going-to-be-future queen of Éacht.

When they reached the small party, Meg put down her bag to curtsy to the King respectfully.

“Safe travels, Meg.” He nodded in return. “May you find pleasant sunrises and breathtaking sunsets on your way to Éacht.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Meg responded, her gaze to the floor.

“No no, Meg. Look up. We will soon be equals.” Lindsay’s father put a hand on Meg’s chin and lifted it. “And I mean it. There have been reports of skirmishes along our southwestern border with Feabhas, but hopefully they will not head north during your travels to Éacht.”

Lindsay’s brows furrowed. She hadn’t heard anything about these skirmishes. Maybe it only just got to the kingdom now, but she had to wonder why. The King of Feabhas didn’t seem to bear an attitude similar to his namesake despite being given the name of the infamous Ryan, the Mad King who slaughtered his subjects before being struck down by illness and leaving the former kingdom of Éacht to crumble and splinter into the four smaller kingdoms it became. In fact, the few times she had travelled to Feabhas, he and his sons seemed very genuine and kind, if a tad harsh to their subjects. She even liked speaking with the young Princes Jeremy and Ray, although Ray was years younger than either of them, and she and Jeremy did not speak to each other often due to either of them not often travelling to each other’s kingdoms.

“We will be wary, Your Majesty.” Meg curtsied one final time to her King, turning to Lindsay. Her eyes were as teary as the Princess’s own as they embraced one last time. “This isn’t goodbye forever.”

“I know, Meg. I’ll see you at your wedding.” Lindsay promised as they let each other go. The princess gave her biggest grin despite the tears pooling around her eyes, and she quickly swept them away before they could fall with a thumb.

She and the rest of the farewell party walked with Meg until she stepped down the stairs to the travelling carriage the Éachtan guards had brought with them to pick the teen up in. A guard assisted her up into the carriage, and she waved with a teary smile out to her friends and former life. The group cried out farewells and well-wishes to her even as guards finished packing and began moving.

Lindsay watched, hugging herself as her father laid a hand on her shoulder. It was going to be a long month until she was able to see her dearest friend again.

**Prince Michael**

“Father, you can’t be fu-you have to be joking.” Prince Michael bit his tongue, his hands in fists by his sides.

His father sighed. “I am not. You are not to join in on this.”

King Jack sat on his throne with his youngest son standing before him. The meeting had ended abruptly due to Michael’s contention over where he would be when the rest of Tógáil’s warriors go to war against King Ryan of Feabhas.

“I can fight!” He argued. “I’m probably one of the best warriors in this kingdom, why won’t you let me fight?”

“You are not of age for another year.” King Jack reminded wearily. They have had this conversation far too often. “And you will be elsewhere, collecting Princess Lindsay.”

“Why? Why am I acting as a fu-as a guard?” Michael clenched his jaw in anger.

“You are to join Tógáil and Bíonn. We’ve discussed this, boy. Princess Lindsay’s father has agreed it would serve our kingdoms well to unite under marriage. You are both of age to be wed, and as my third-born son, you will neither have the throne nor the General position your brothers have.” His father explained, standing up to tower over his young son. “You will go to Bíonn and prepare the courting arrangements with the Princess. Then you will accompany her to Éacht for Prince Gavin’s wedding. If possible, I will be meeting you there, and the two of you will travel with me back here as we prepare your wedding.”

“This is so stupid, father.” Michael groaned. “I wish to fight, not fuck off with some girl I barely know.”

 _“Michael.”_ King Jack reprimanded. “ _Language_. I do not care what you wish to do. You will obey me. I am your father. End of discussion.” He waved a hand dismissively. “Now, go, pack. You are to leave at first light.”

Michael turned on his heel, his jaw clenched in frustration.  _I_ _was not a child anymore. I could fucking fight for our people, with our people, against the King that was encroaching on our land._

He walked out of the throne room and stalked off to his room. Any of the servants and maids that saw him gave a wide berth. He was only a spark away from turning into a raging fire, and no one wished to be the one who lit him up.

 _Why couldn’t father fucking understand I don’t want to marry? At least let me marry someone I might actually like. Stupid political shit._ He thought darkly. He knew very little about the Princess of Bíonn except the bits his father had been trying to push. She was a little over a year younger than him, and they had met maybe a total of twice before, when his mother had still been alive, almost a decade ago. And yet he was supposed to marry her, connecting two kingdoms who do not even share a border, and give her the bear necklace. The fucking bear necklace! _Was he really fucking serious?_

Michael was still fuming by the time he reached his room, and he promptly faceplanted onto his bed with a groan. His father wanted him to give Princess Lindsay the bear necklace to go with the flame bird he would wear, meaning their marriage and _‘love’_ would be as glorious as the legend of Mogar and his lover. _How could that even be if the two haven’t spoken to one another before?_ At least Prince Gavin had been able to woo his choice and give an appropriate necklace. The legend of the Creeper and his diamond lover wasn’t as well known as Mogar’s tale was, but it was obvious the Éachtan Prince was fonder of one over the other.

The young Prince turned over onto his back, letting out a weary sigh. The upside to the bullshit was he would be able to watch his friend get married, even if it was a piss-poor timing with war marching their way. He had no idea who the girl he was marrying was, but from the recounting tales Gavin would practically gush over, she had to be someone special, and unlike any girl Michael had ever heard of.

He scoffed to himself. “Maybe girls are a different breed over by the sea.” He said to himself as he simply stared at the ceiling of his room.

Michael stayed in his room, doing nothing, letting his frustration slowly ease out. There was no use staying angry. His father was right, probably. It had happened before numerous times when King Jack had made laws or told people to do things that seem stupid and not helpful at all, but it would turn out to be the perfect solution. To the point many people in Tógáil thought he was a Seer. Michael couldn’t know for certain, but there would be nothing bad if his father was really a Seer. It was one of the last lawful magics found in all of Domhanda.

Either way, Michael still had to follow his father’s orders. He got up and started grabbing travelling clothing. It would take about three weeks to make the journey from his home to the other kingdom, then about a week and a half of travelling to reach Gnóthachtáil na Cathrach, the capital of Éacht, in time for the wedding. Or at least, it should if there is no trouble along the way.

After he finished packing, he grabbed his sword, an enchanted hardened-diamond blade his father had given him for his fourteenth birthday that could never break. It was a very old blade, and some blacksmiths believed it was forged around the time of Mad King, hundreds of years ago. Not that it mattered how old the sword was, in Michael’s mind. It performed the job, and the enchantment was as strong as ever. It sparked a faint purple with an ancient language of the mages, and nothing could break it.

The sword was his most treasured item, something he kept as clean as if he had never fought before. Blood did not stain it, dents did not remain, and it was perfectly balanced even as he grew older and stronger. Whoever had made it had done a fantastic job, and there were times Michael wondered if the ghost would be proud of their work, to have survived centuries.

He grabbed his sheath and put his sword back into place. Even if he wasn’t allowed to fight on the front lines, he would need to protect himself on his travels, since he was travelling alone. He had no guard accompanying him, which was just as well. He would not have liked to be stuck with any of the guards who normally tailed him during travels. They were all as old as his father or older brothers, and around now, all the younger guards would be training for the upcoming war.

The thought of the war made Michael purse his lips. The King of the Dark Kingdom declared a challenge to his father just a couple of weeks ago, unexpectedly. King Jack and his sons were all stunned. King Ryan, despite his namesake, had been quite level-headed the numerous times they had met with one another, and Michael found his two children to be both a nuisance, but not as annoying as Prince Gavin was. When the declaration had gotten to them, King Jack wasn’t sure how to respond, but any attempt to meet with King Ryan was ignored with an edge of hostility, until finally his father settled on war a couple days ago.

Michael growled and put his sheathed sword by his travelling bag. He was finished packing and had to get some rest soon to be up before first light when he had to start his journey.

* * *

 

Michael awoke the next morning a little before first light. The sky was gray with the last of spring’s chill, and from his window, the young prince could tell it was going to rain.

He got dressed quickly in warm travelling gear and clipped his hooded cloak around his neck. It would stave off the worst of the cold rain on his journey through the neighbouring kingdoms to Bíonn for the next few weeks.

He grabbed his travelling bag and headed out, towards the kitchens for something to eat first.

A few cooks were already at work, kneading dough by the time Michael reached the kitchens, and they nodded in respect to the young Prince as they continued to work. He didn’t want a lot to eat because of his journey, so he simply asked for an apple and a slice of some of the freshly risen buns to keep him sated for most of the day. While he was there, he got a couple waterskins and rations to last the entire journey, all put into a separate bag from his travelling bag thanks to the cooks. Michael took the bag with a thankful smile and went on his way, munching on the apple while the buns he got cooled.

He headed to the stables, hoping his father was not going to see him off. He was still mad at him.

Yet, sadly, he was there, with a stable boy and Epona, Michael’s favourite horse to travel on. She could go hours without break, and the breaks she needed would normally entail her eating and resting for a couple hours before being ready to go again, and she was much braver than any mare in the stables. The stable boy was brushing her mane, her bit on as well as her saddle and feed already securely in place on her back. King Jack stood on the other side of the mare, looking grateful to see his son.

“I wish you a safe journey, son.” He said when Michael walked over. “Did you pack warm clothes for the rainy days to come?”

“Yes, father.” Michael replied, attaching his food bag and travelling bags onto the saddle with the stable boy’s help. “I am fully prepared for the trip, you don’t have to coddle me like a child.”

King Jack sighed, putting a hand on his son’s shoulder tenderly. “I know. A father’s habit. I will hopefully see you at the wedding.”

“Goodbye.” Michael grunted as he got onto Epona. “See you then, father.”

“Ah, Michael.” His father put a hand on his leg, reaching forward with his other hand. He held a small velveteen bag, beckoning his son to take it. “I think you’ll know the right time to offer her this.”

He took the bag slowly with a nod, safely putting it away in his breast pocket then clicked his tongue and dug his heels slightly into Epona’s sides, guiding her with the reins. He looked back once to his father waving him farewell, before he was off on his way.

**Princess Lindsay**

_3 weeks later_

Lindsay frowned at the sky from her place against the library window, her book held between her hands, but she hadn’t even tried to read it since settling into her favourite spot.

It had been lonely since Meg had left. Her personal guard Mica was a relief, but Lindsay couldn’t help but miss her closest friend. Mica was a few years older than her, and not as soft or funny as Meg. She was nice to train with, at first, but she grew into the same kind of person Lindsay didn’t enjoy spending time with, and the two quickly gave up on the training as a bonding exercise.

Instead, the young Princess and her guard spent time reading and talking about what they had read when Mica had down time. For the past couple weeks, it had been working, but the weather was becoming far more interesting than the book in her hands.

She leant her head against the glass and closed her eyes, hearing the heavy rain patter down, and she almost hoped for lightning to strike for the sound that followed.

Even before the rain started to fall, Lindsay had been having difficulty keeping her attention on her book. That morning, over breakfast, her father had told her that her _betrothed_ was on his way here and would be here within this day and the next. She had almost choked on her fruit at the news, coughing roughly that alarmed most of the servants until she was able to say she was fine.

When she had asked about where this man was from, her father only spoke cryptically, saying she would know immediately when the man arrived.

It frustrated her that she had very little say on this matter. Her father, and apparently the man’s father, had both talked it over months ago into marrying their children off for some political deal. She was worried at how much older her husband was going to be, or younger… _Why wouldn’t he even say his age?_ She thought glumly.

Lindsay was pulled out of her thoughts at a sharp knock on the door to the small library, and she jolted in surprised. Turning, she saw Mica’s face appear in view, looking somber.

“Your father said to fetch you. He has arrived.”

Lindsay was slow to close her book, holding it to her chest as if she wanted it to protect her. She took a breath, steadying herself, imagining it was like her first ball, where she would have to dance with any and all who asked when all she had wanted to do was hide behind her mother’s skirts, or talk to her new friend Meg all night long. But she had neither now, her mother passed years ago, and Meg was in another castle, about to be married to Prince Gavin.

She got up and followed Mica through the corridors, the book still in her hands. She hadn’t even realized it until they were about to reach the entrance of the castle where she could see her father’s back to her. She had half a mind to make the excuse to return the book to its proper place, but her father turned at just the right moment to notice her, a large, wide smile on his face.

“Ah, there you are. A sentry had informed me your betrothed had entered the castle walls just a little bit ago. You made it just in time, daughter.” He greeted, cupping her cheek with his hand.

The sounds of hooves came to her next, and her attention was drawn away from her father. Lindsay watched as a rider approached, heavy cloak obscuring his face and body, but she clearly saw the horse. It was a beautiful thing, brown, almost golden in colour, with a wild mane. She remembered her lessons and could tell it was a horse from the landlocked kingdom of Tógáil.

As the rider approached, he lifted his hood a bit, slowing the horse to a walk as a couple stable boys appeared in the woodwork to help him down and bring the horse to the stables. Lindsay got a clear sight of the man’s face who was supposed to be her husband, and visibly sighed in relief. He didn’t look that much older than her, with a clean face and curly copper hair that seemed to be a prominent feature in the Pattillo clan.

“I trust the travels were not too difficult for you, Prince Michael?” Lindsay’s father greeted warmly, descending the steps to properly welcome the foreign Prince as a servant followed behind with something to protect the king from the rain.

“Nothing I couldn’t take care of myself.” He had a brash voice, even if he did look tired from travelling.

“Did you come straight here from Tógáil?” Her father asked.

Prince Michael shook his head as the two men walked up the steps towards Lindsay and her guard just inside the castle doors, outside of the rain. “No, I did a quick stop at Gnóthachtáil na Cathrach to visit the Ramseys of Éacht. They helped me replenish my food for the rest of the journey and allowed my horse to take a break for a day.”

“Wonderful, wonderful.” Lindsay’s father said, before gesturing to her to come forward. “We welcome you to our home. I trust you will be staying here for a couple days before heading back to Gnóthachtáil na Cathrach for the wedding, yes?”

Prince Michael’s eyes caught Lindsay’s, and she realized he had very brown irises, the colour of dark bark. They both gave each other a once-over before the Prince smiled. “Yeah, sure. It’ll be nice not to be sitting on Epona for a couple days. She could use the rest, too.”

“Absolutely wonderful.” Her father replied, putting a hand on Lindsay’s shoulder. “Would you like to accompany the Prince to the kitchens and see if he would like something to eat?”

Both teens looked to the King, as if they were going to protest, but decided against it one at a time. Lindsay nodded, keeping her mouth a thin line. She and Mica turned and began walking as one, surprising the other teen into picking up his pace to catch up.

**Prince Michael**

Michael probably could understand how the girl who was leading him to the kitchens felt. She had given him the same look he gave her as her father had been talking. Judging him, watching how he acted to see what he was going to be like if they really were supposed to marry in a few months. He had noticed a book in her hands, and almost wanted to ask what it was.

It was too late now, as they reached the kitchens, a smaller place than what he was used to in his own home, or the times he had visited Prince Gavin. Still, it was quaint, and suited the castle just fine from what he had already seen. He remembered his geography lessons as a child, learning about the other known kingdoms, and knew most of Bíonn was surrounded by water, the complete opposite to Michael’s home.

Princess Lindsay waved a hand around the kitchens, finally turning to face him and speaking for the first time since he had arrived. “Are you hungry?” She had a surprisingly pretty voice, like a crackling fire, which matched her hair.

“Ah, yeah. Got any apples?” He asked awkwardly, averting his gaze from her to take in more of the room around them, noticing the older woman guard who stood by the door casually.

“Any preference?” The Princess asked, walking away from him once he shook his head.

She grabbed an apple from a bundle of fruit, tosses it in the air between her hands, her book on the table, before she tossed it to him. He caught it with only a little difficulty, but it was enough to make the girl laugh loudly, throwing her head back. The way her hair moved was like fire pointed down.

When she calmed down, she coughed, picking up her book again. “Anywhere you’d like to, uh, go?”

“Think you know where the guestrooms are? I’ve been travelling three weeks straight with only like, half a day’s real rest. I’m fucking exhausted.” He bit into the apple.

Princess Lindsay paused for a moment before she answered. “I’m sure we can find it quickly. Your stuff should already be up there.”

“Thank fuck.” He sighed, slouching his shoulders. It wasn’t like his father was there to reprimand him for not acting princely every moment he was in a castle.

Princess Lindsay chuckled lowly before making her way back out of the kitchens, the guard and Michael following behind her. Michael noticed how the guard was almost acting like a barrier between him and the princess. He couldn’t blame her, he still had his sword at his hip and didn’t know the kingdom and their royalty as some others did.

The walk to his guest room was as silent as the walk to the kitchens, except now with the quiet sounds of him munching on the apple, slurping up the juices noisily. Both women glanced his way whenever he did so, but only the guard lady looked truly annoyed. The Princess just had an eyebrow raised. Michael didn’t care, he was just hungry and sore.

**Princess Lindsay**

Lindsay did her best to avoid Prince Michael for the entire time he was in the castle. There was little wrong with him, but she just couldn’t look at him, knowing in the coming months, she would have to marry him for political gain, and she would rather know as little about him as possible.

And the little that she did know about him made her know she could easily fall for the prince. He was loud and annoying, and seemed just as not into the arranged marriage as she was whenever her father brought it up, though his words on the matter said otherwise. Although vague, he kept agreeing with what her father said, saying how the union would be great for both kingdoms to become stronger even if their borders to not meet one another.

“I have talked about it with your father, Prince Michael.” Her father said on the last night the two would stay before heading off to Éacht for the wedding. “As Lindsay is my only child, it would mean you would be the future King of Bíonn with my daughter as your Queen.”

“I’ll be returning here with her, then?” The Prince asked, setting his fork down slowly, and Lindsay watched carefully. He looked surprised.

“Yes. As the third child of King Jack, he had told me it would be beneficial to both of our kingdoms this way.” Her father explained casually as he ate. Now he was the only one eating, but he didn’t seem to notice or mind that fact.

“Oh, okay.” The Prince’s face was hard to read now to her, and the matter was dropped quickly. Lindsay didn’t get to say anything on the matter, much to her chagrin.

Not that she would have been listened to. She had been trying for the past day, since learning she was being given away like some prize, but her father wouldn’t give her the time of day. He had said it was the only way to ensure she had a happy, long reign, as apparently single Queens never reigned long. She had to marry and continue the line, and strengthen her kingdom any way she could, according to him.

Lindsay found the entire thing to be bullshit.

“So, you two will be off early tomorrow?” Her father asked as the servants took the last of the dishes away.

Prince Michael nodded. “I’m hoping a little after first light would be the best time. It’s only about two weeks to get to Gnóthachtáil na Cathrach from here with only stopping for the night.” He glanced over to Lindsay briefly. “And if we do not take unnecessary clothing and the like.”

Her eyes narrowed at the accusation. _What did he know?_ She thought, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Of course. Lindsay does not normally take a large gathering with her on travels. I believe only herself and her personal guard Mica will be travelling with you.”

“Fantastic.” The Prince said, casting another glance at Lindsay, who simply frowned at him with narrowed eyes.

“Yes. Fantastic.” She replied in a murmur.

**Prince Michael**

The next morning went off without a hitch. Michael double checked they were all packed, their horses were all watered and had their saddles properly fitted, and that his sword rested comfortably in its sheath on Epona’s saddle, long before the guard Mica or Princess Lindsay came down with her father and some servants who must have been friends to either woman.

Mica bowed respectfully towards her King while the Princess hugged him tight and kissed his cheek before saying goodbye. Michael made to help Princess Lindsay onto her horse, but the guard stood between them and helped her up instead. He would have been insulted if he had cared even a little, but as it were, he simply went back to Epona and mounted her, glancing around for the direction of the rising sun.

“I look forward to seeing you again, Michael.” The King said as he waved farewell.

“And I you, your Highness.” He nodded in return before nudging Epona forward.

The first hour of riding was quiet, with the Princess looking like she was about to slip from her saddle from sleep. However, as the sun rose, so did her head.

“Oh, can you smell that?” She inhaled deeply, her eyes momentarily shut until they snapped open and she grinned. “Fresh, salty air! It’s been ages since I left the castle walls, hasn’t it, Mica?”

Her guard hummed an affirmation.

“You’re used to this?” Michael wrinkled his nose. It was too powerful a smell for his liking, as if someone had shoved a tub full of saltwater into his nostrils.

Princess Lindsay looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah? I’ve lived around here all my life?” She sounded like he should’ve known this already.

Michael frowned, rolling his eyes. “Well sorry. I haven’t lived near salt my entire life.”

“Are you certain about that? You certainly act like you have.” Her words were just loud enough for him to hear, and he glared at the redhead.

“Enough.” Mica snapped, her horse trotting ahead of the two teens. “We have a long way to go to get to Éacht’s borders, and longer still to reach the castle. We should learn to get along or else we’ll never get there in one piece.”

Michael scowled but didn’t say a word, and neither did the Princess.

**Princess Lindsay**

“Since there were no outgoing ships that could take us to Éacht quickly, we have to cross through Feabhas.” Mica explained as they sat around the small campfire for the night, their small tents all constructed nicely in a loose triangle.

Lindsay noticed how Prince Michael’s head snapped to attention at the news, his eyes glinting in the firelight.

“What about the skirmishes? We won’t be near them, right?” She asked.

Mica shook her head. “We should be clear of them on our journey to Éacht. There has not been much news of them working northwards.”

“The fighting has started to reach you guys?” The Prince asked, looking quite interested.

“’Started to reach?’ What do you mean?” Lindsay asked in return.

“King Ryan has declared war on Tógáil.” He said, a frown that looked suspiciously like a pout forming on the Prince’s face. “Many of my kingdom’s warriors are preparing to fight, and I honestly should be among them.”

His words become grumbling nonsense, trailing away.

“Why couldn’t you?” Lindsay asked.

His eyes met hers and he crossed his arms, looking away. “Apparently because of you. Father said I had to escort you to Prince Gav’s wedding, then bring you back to my kingdom for our wedding.” His arms cross tighter and he hunched over. “Not to mention he thinks I’m not old enough to fight with my people.”

Lindsay tilted her head slightly as she looked at the older teen, taking in how he looked. He looked dejected with his place and childishly angry.

“Maybe you can still fight, if we happen upon any of Feabhasian knights. If we are to be passing through the kingdom, there is a chance we’ll run into them.” She wasn’t sure what made her say these words, but it got the desired effect on the Prince. He loosened up with a thoughtful look, before a small smile broke the angry expression completely.

“Yeah, maybe. A guy can hope.”

Mica scoffed silently, shaking her head at the Prince, but he didn’t seem to notice. She stood up, kicking the dying embers to smother the last of the flames, allowing the moon to illuminate the surrounding area. “Sleep.”

Lindsay yawned, stretching her arms over her head. The idea of sleep was a welcoming, enticing thing after a day of riding. They all got up to head into their tents, Mica trailing outside of hers to watch the two teens. Lindsay wondered why she didn’t trust the Prince a lot. Her guard had been acting standoffish since they had left the castle towards the Prince of Tógáil.

The answer hadn’t seemed important at the moment, so the young Princess tucked into her bedroll, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, fog was rolling out from the nearby sea. It made the clearing they had stayed in mysterious and still. Lindsay was the last to stir, her body having forgotten the toll of riding for a full day could do to her backside.

“Your highness, awake.” Mica’s soft voice finally penetrated Lindsay’s groggy mind, and she got up. “The boy-Prince has gone to relieve himself. Dress and we’ll away soon after eating.”

Lindsay was spurred to action at the mention of food, stretching as much as her body complained, and swiftly changed into one of her simpler travelling dresses, relieved she didn’t have to wear any tight dresses until they arrived at Gnóthachtáil na Cathrach for the wedding.

When she exited her tent, the prince had just returned to the gathering, and they got to eat all together. They were given a light breakfast of fruits and a slice of bread. Mica was always conscious of rationing food as much as possible on journeys. Lindsay could not complain, however. It was still enough to sustain her until their next break. Prince Michael didn’t seem to complain either.

Once finished eating, the three began packing up camp. Well, finish packing up. Lindsay’s tent was the only one still up as she was the last one to rise.

“You might have to start waking up earlier so we can use all the daylight to travel, Princess.” Prince Michael suggested as he helped secure the now-packed away tent onto Banjo, Lindsay’s loyal stallion.

“Good luck making me get up on my own before the ass-crack of dawn.” Lindsay retorted, getting up onto Banjo easily.

“Would you rather I wake you up as soon as I do? It’s not that bad.” He said as he walked to his horse.

 _“I_ can wake her Majesty just fine, Prince Michael.” Mica’s voice startled both teens as she steered her own horse, Tim, to lead them. “Come, let’s be off.”

**Prince Michael**

Nothing happened. They met barely a soul on their travels through Feabhas to Éacht. Michael was disappointed, itching for a fight, but none came. Princess Lindsay’s guard seemed relieved when they reached friendly soil again. Due to the tensions between his kingdom and Feabhas, the three had opted to not venture into any of the towns or villages, even for the night or to replenish their supplies. There was no guarantee they wouldn’t be recognized in either a good way or bad way, so they all agreed it would be better to forgo interactions with any of King Ryan’s subjects.

When they reached Éacht’s borders, Michael could tell the girls were visibly more relaxed. They had been in the Dark Kingdom for about half a week, and they had all been tense atop of their horses, which made for a painful journey whenever they dismounted for breaks and sleep.

The upsides to the peaceful journey through Feabhas were the conversations Michael managed to have with the Princess. Whether he liked it or not, she had a very pretty voice, and her laugh lit her entire face up. Her hair, despite them not bathing, remained frustratingly soft-looking and moved like upside-down fire whenever she turned her head this way and that. She had told him she brought a small bottle of oils for her hair, which was the reason it looked healthy, while Michael’s hair curled and tangled into a wild mess.

Not that he minded what his hair looked like. He could just lob it off if it got too annoying.

“But your hair is such a nice colour. Why would you wish to get rid of it?” Princess Lindsay asked as the two of them rode side-by-side.

“I don’t care about my hair colour. If it gets too long and needs to take effort, I’m not gunna put effort into keeping it okay looking. It’s fucking stupid.” He replied.

The Princess shook her head, a wry smile momentarily appearing on her face before it was gone with a scoff. “You’re fucking stupid, Your Highness. We’re royalty, meaning we have to look presentable at any moment. Hadn’t your father ever taught you these things?”

“Yeah, but do you think I fucking care about how I look? I’d rather be battle-ready than ballroom-ready.” Michael retorted, scowling.

“Gods, you really are dim.” The Princess muttered under her breath.

The rest of the conversation trailed off as they continued to ride until the sun was setting.

“We’ll reach the capital in under a week if we keep up this pace.” Guard Mica announced around the campfire that evening. “That would leave us about three days before the wedding is to take place.”

“Oh thank the gods. I’d be able to see Meg.” Princess Lindsay’s smile was too big to be contained on her face.

“You will also need to take a day for fitting into the dress. You know you’ll need the time to get reacquainted with corsets.” Her guard reminded her, and the Princess groaned and hid behind her hands.

“Don’t remind me! They’re so horrible, I’d rather burn all the corsets in the land than wear one.”

“That’s not very ladylike, Your Highness.” Michael commented. “Didn’t you say we have to look presentable?”

Green eyes glared at him, and her lower lip juts out in a pout. “How dare you use my own words against me!” There was a curl to one end of her lips that seemed to show the anger was for show. “There’s a big difference between visible hair and destroying your torso in the name of fashion and presentability. How would you feel wearing a corset all day for a week?”

“I bet I could do it without complaining like you.” He countered with a smug look. It was just a garment, how bad could it possibly be?

The look Lindsay gave him started to make him doubt. “Okay, let’s bet then. If you lose, you give me control of how your hair looks. Forever. And if you win…?”

“If I win, you shut your yap about how I look. _Forever.”_ Michael said, sticking his hand out for the Princess to shake. “Sound fair?”

Lindsay’s expression was mischievous as she took the hand and shook it twice. “Deal.” She turned to Guard Mica. “With Mica as our witness, this deal begins as soon as we reach Gnóthachtáil na Cathrach. You don’t have to wear it on Prince Gavin and Meg’s wedding day, but the entire week we are in their company, you have to wear it until either the week is up or you can’t stand how it feels.”

“Fine, whatever. Deal.” Michael withdrew his hand. “I’ll take first watch after we finish dinner tonight.”

**Princess Lindsay**

Lindsay had to remind herself she couldn’t bounce on Banjo’s back as they saw Gnóthachtáil na Cathrach in the distance. To rid herself of some of the excited energy she felt, the young Princess pushed her stallion to trot faster, forcing Mica and the Prince to hurry their own steeds to catch up with her.

“My Lady, we’ll be there by late afternoon, you do not need to be so hasty.” Mica scolded her, reaching forward to take the reins from Lindsay and slowing Banjo to a manageable pace.

“But, Mica! Meg’s just ahead, and I haven’t seen her in ages!”

“It’s only been a couple months, Princess.” The older woman looked tired.

“Exactly, it’s been _ages_ since we laid eyes on one another. Imagine being so far from _your_ friends.” Lindsay reasoned.

“I do know how it feels, my Lady, but I also understand that there is no need to hasten our pace. Meg will still be waiting for us regardless.” Mica reminded.

The Princess pouted but relented to the older woman, clicking her tongue to slow Banjo down. He huffed in response, shaking his head like ridding a fly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m sorry, boy.” She muttered to him, patting the side of his neck comfortingly.

Every second the capital drew larger, the more excited Lindsay got at the prospect of seeing her dearest friend again, and to finally rest her sore ass from riding non-stop for a little around two weeks.

The main streets were busy with peasants and royal guards, in the middle of putting up decorations for the upcoming union for their Crowned Prince. It was obvious they knew which necklaces Meg and Prince Gavin had for their engagement, with pale blue and dappled green colours scattered around the kingdom’s bright green and gold colours. The sight of the colours warmed Lindsay’s heart, as it seemed despite Meg’s lowly original status, King Geoff’s people were happy with their future King’s choice.

 _And who wouldn’t be pleased with his choice?_ Lindsay thought with a beaming smile as the three of them rode toward the castle. _Meg will make a wonderful Queen._

_Somewhere in the Dark Kingdom_

The guard stood ramrod straight in front of his King and Princes, reciting the words the messenger had told him just a couple minutes previously, too exhausted from the journey to relay it to the King themselves.

“There were sightings of King Jack’s youngest son along the Northern and Eastern borders between Bíonn and Éacht. He was travelling with the Princess of Bíonn and a single guard.” He said. “I had been told there is suspicion the two are to wed after the Prince of Éacht.”

“Really? But they do not share a single border.” The King leant forward, elbows on knees. “Has a party been keeping tabs on the small group?”

“Yes, Your Highness. By now they would have reached Éacht’s capital in time for the wedding.” The guard could almost mistake the saddened sigh from the eldest Prince as a small gust of wind.

“Thank you for telling me. Bring the messenger here once they have had caught their breath.” The King said as he leant back into his seat, dismissing him.

Once he was gone, the King mused aloud. “I think I have a way to bend King Jack’s knee without too much bloodshed.”

His eldest son frowned, but kept quiet. He knew his father’s ways weren’t proper, but his heart was in the right place. He just wished to see the former glory of a unified Éacht, and both sons had to admire their father’s conviction.

**Princess Lindsay**

The three reached the castle in no time, and a small welcoming party awaited them, including two young adults who waved to the three as if their very lives depended on it.

“Princess!” Meg cried, and Lindsay almost did a double take at how different her close friend looked now.

Her dress was a simple, everyday wear, royal blue in colour that fell to floor like silk, and showed a modest amount of skin, appropriate for the weather. Her hair was done up in a braid with fluffy pieces framing her face, and she even wore dark makeup around the eyes and lips. Lindsay had never seen her look so utterly dazzling before, not that she even needed to try.

Stable-hands came and took the horses and Lindsay and her companions walked up to the welcoming party, and Lindsay couldn’t wait another breath before she embraced Meg tightly.

“Meg, it’s so good to see you again!” She sighed into the side of her dear friend’s neck.

She chuckled in response. “It’s lovely to see you again, Linds.” She replied as they broke away.  “It’s been so lonely without you to talk to.”

“It has been! I felt like I was going to go crazy!” Lindsay cried, only somewhat caring about Prince Gavin and the others. “How have you been? You look fucking amazing, it’s incredible! I’ve never seen you look so beautiful, Meg.”

Her former handmaiden blushed with a bright grin. “Thank you. I must admit it was weird having others attend to me and get me looking like this. I understand how you feel now, Princess.”

“Nope, no formal language.” Lindsay shook her head, pressing a finger to Meg’s lips. “We’re way past formalities, Meg.”

“Ah, apologies.” Meg swiped her hand away with a smile. “Anyway, I believe Gavin should be the formal one here.”

“Ah, yes, sorry.” The older boy had been looking between the two girls with a silly smile on his face, an arm around Michael’s shoulders. Despite the annoyed look on the younger Prince’s face, Lindsay felt this was a normal thing between them. “Welcome to our home. My father is busy at the moment, so he could not greet you, but he’ll be with us for dinner tonight.”

Lindsay nodded her head in greeting, not wanting to let go of Meg to curtsy, instead having Mica do it instead.

The party was brought into the castle, which always took Lindsay’s breath away. It was the oldest structure, dating back to even before the Mad King, if she was remembering her history lessons correctly. Her tutors had told her this was the original castle for Éacht, before the kingdom split into the present-day kingdoms, and yet whenever she visited Prince Gavin, the castle looked as new as her own home. It was, however, much larger than Bíonn’s castle. Just the doors to enter the castle were taller than the doors of her home.

“You’re free to do as you wish until a servant comes to bring you for dinner tonight.” Prince Gavin continued, already pulling Prince Michael in one direction. “If you wish to rest after the journey, we would be delighted to show you to your rooms.”

“Fuck that, I want to practice, Gav.” Michael twisted away to evade the older Prince’s arm. “You look like you could use a good ass-beating too, before the marriage.”

“We’ll be fine, Gavin. I’m sure Lindsay would rather catch up with me than rest just yet.” Meg said, and Lindsay could practically hear a fondness in her former handmaiden’s tone that she dearly missed hearing, even if it wasn’t directed for her.

“Of course.” Prince Gavin nodded, taking a step forward to kiss Meg’s temple briefly before turning back to Michael. “I still have to look presentable for the wedding, don’t go ham on my ass, Micoo.”

Lindsay giggled at the way the Prince said the other’s name, and it grew into full-blown laughter at the glare he gave her. Michael grabbed Prince Gavin’s wrist and pulled him away from the party, and they split up.

“Let’s go to the gardens. It’s quite pretty this time of day.” Meg suggested, her steps sure and regal already. She hardly looked like the simple, sweet handmaiden Lindsay had been wish for years, but she couldn’t deny she was happy to see her friend so content with life.

“Of course.” The two fell in step together as Mica and the others from the welcoming party followed at a comfortable distance. “I missed you so much, Meg. I’ve only had Mica to talk to before Michael came.”

“That reminds me, Linds.” Meg looked at her curiously. “Why is Prince Michael with you? He’s on the complete other side of the kingdom to you.”

“Ah, hum.” Lindsay looked sheepish, a pout pulling her lower lip out. “My father had the brilliant idea to marry me off for political gain. Apparently, he and King Jack of Tógáil agreed that I should marry his youngest son so when I am Queen, I would have a King by my side.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s complete rubbish, but I cannot go against his wishes. Michael told me he came to escort me here, than we’re to have our own wedding in his kingdom before returning back home to live. All the while, his kingdom is beginning to go to war with Feabhas.”

“I’m sorry, Princess. I know how you’ve wished to find your own love without your father’s intrusions.” Meg patted her friend’s shoulder as they walked through the castle, finding the way to the gardens with little difficulty. She always had a better sense of direction than Lindsay.

She shook her head. “That’s the thing. I thought I would absolutely hate the Prince but…”

Meg slowed her steps, turning to face Lindsay fully with a glint in her eyes. “Are you saying what I believe you’re saying?”

“Shut up!” Lindsay pushed her friend, face turning pink and warm. “I don’t know. He’s stupid and battle-hungry and a moron and loud and sometimes a brute but… He had clearly been against the marriage as well. But he’s handsome, curious, loud, and isn’t so set in acting like a Prince all the time. He has a laugh I could listen to forever, and he has this dumb _charm_ about him that I haven’t been able to rid my mind of.”

“You have it bad.” Meg nodded sagely as they started walking again. “How long has it been since you started to gain these feelings?”

“Just before we left Feabhas’s borders for Éacht.” Lindsay murmured loud enough for her friend to hear her clearly, just as the gardens appeared before them.

She took a deep breath, sighing the air out of her lungs with a bit too much emotion even to her. “I don’t wish to like him, though, Meg. We’re only getting married because of political gain our fathers think would be best for us. I’ve always wished for a love like yours and Prince Gavin’s. A love that happened out of nowhere, and yet one can pinpoint the exact moment one of you fell for the other. A love that takes time and courting and normal things. But I can’t even get that because of things out of either of our control.”

They sat down on a bench in a secluded part of the gardens and Meg put a hand on Lindsay’s shoulder, patting it comfortingly. “Despite not getting together the way you want, can you not still think the union will work out? You clearly care for him. Why not take the chance and make it work out for the both of you?”

Lindsay gulped, leaning against her dearest friend for support, in more ways than one. “What… What if he doesn’t love me back?”

**Prince Michael**

“Are you gonna tell me why we’re here instead of the library like we usually do?” Gavin questioned as they reached the field Éacht’s knights practiced in. “You only get like this when you need to talk things out but are too embarrassed to act like a proper person.”

“Fuck off, Gav.” Michael snapped, unsheathing his sword and stood at the ready in front of a carved up wooden dummy. “I haven’t been able to practice my sword skills at all during the trip here. Excuse me if I have some pent-up energy.”

“You know that I know that that is a poor excuse.” Gavin countered, leaning against the fence post just a couple feet away from the dummy. “Listen, you’re one of my closest friends. I’m about to get _married_ , and I know I want to talk to you about that at least.”

Michael did his best to ignore the older Prince and went about practicing steps to disarming enemies with the dummy. He knew what he was doing was predictable, but he just couldn’t come out and say anything, so he decided beating the shit out of a wooden enemy would be enough for the moment.

“Micoo.” Gavin tried again, crossing his arms. “Please, as your friend, tell me what’s troubling you. Is it the Princess? The conflicts with Feabhas?”

Curse Gavin for knowing the exact things on Michael’s mind at that very moment, and he swung a little too hard into the side of the dummy, lodging his sword in it a good couple inches.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Michael rounded his glare onto the older Prince, letting go of his sword to advance on him.

“Gavin. Shut. Up.” He snarled. “So what if I can’t stand the fact I have to marry that girl because my father deemed it worthy, without my consent and clearly she didn’t have any consent with her father either. So what if I’m upset I’m here instead of with my people as they go to war with a country just a couple years ago we were allies with. So what if I’m fed up with being seen as a child who needs his father to decide what’s good for him or not. So fucking what if I’m disheartened by the fact you got to marry a peasant girl because you fell in love and got to use appropriate necklaces, while I _have_ to use the Bear and the Flaming Bird necklaces even if I feel like we won’t ever be like them.” His eyes burned and he barely registered a warm embrace until he felt stubble rub against his forehead. Another thing to be unreasonably annoyed about: while he was still baby-faced and no starting stubble, Gavin was already gaining a small beard despite being just over a year older than him.

He allowed the embrace for a couple seconds, if only to regain his composure before he pushed the Prince away.

“Better?” Gavin questioned.

“No… But at least I don’t have to keep that inside me anymore.” He sighed in response, running hands through his tangled curls.

“How long have you been holding all that?” Gavin asked, leaning against the fence again.

“I don’t know. A while I guess.” Michael shook his head. “I hate that I have to wait a year before I’m considered an adult. What does a year later make, anyway? You don’t act like an adult.”

“Hey!” He squawked indignantly. “I can so act like an adult. Father made sure of that since he started doing Kingly lessons with me just before Meg arrived.”

Michael scoffed. “Yeah, sure.”

“It’s true, Micoo!” He crossed his arms like a petulant child, but shook his head. “In any case, the Bear and Flaming Bird? Really?”

Michael’s eyes went to his friend’s throat, where the diamond necklace rested snugly, and reached into his breast pocket, pulling out the velveteen bag. He had kept it close to him like his father had suggested, and a couple times in the night during their travels, when the guard Mica and Princess Lindsay had gone to sleep, he had looked at the two necklaces of his own.

They were intricately done. The necklace he would take was the flaming bird, fire at the bottom that rose into a bird’s shape, wings extended in flight and its beak connecting to the chain. The other necklace was of Mogar, a fearsome bear-skinned warrior who had been more feral than human. It was a bear of browns and yellows and tans standing upright, with the ears connecting the chain.

“Huh.” Gavin said simply as he looked at the necklaces carefully, putting them back in the bag and handing it back to the younger Prince. “Maybe your father is right. Isn’t it said he’s a Seer?”

“Apparently, according to the people that have met him for help.” Michael shook his head as he returned the bag into his breast pocket. “But he could have said something like how I’d fucking know if she was the right person for me. Sure, Lindsay is pretty and not like the other Princesses I’ve met before, but I barely know her.”

“Then why don’t you make the effort to know her?” Gavin made it sound easy. “The wedding is in a couple days, talk to her, see if your father was right about her.”

Michael groaned but didn’t protest to the idea. In fact, it might actually work to help him figure things out.

**Princess Lindsay**

The days leading up to the wedding were odd for Lindsay. While she would attempt to catch up with Meg at any chance she got, Prince Michael seemed insistent to talk with her any chance _he_ got. The way Meg gave her looks made her unsure why he was so persistent, but she indulged him.

During these times, they stumbled through awkward conversations about each other, and somehow Lindsay was learning about her future husband, and she honestly didn’t mind. She liked how uncertain Michael was when he spoke about himself, stumbling over himself for topics to talk about, how he acted younger than he was. Lindsay’s heart fluttered in her chest as she watched him, giggles escaping her at his fumbling that only grew at him growing red in the face.

Somehow, within the couple days before Meg and Prince Gavin’s wedding, Lindsay found herself looking forward to Michael finding her and asking to walk with him. She looked forward to their conversations, to teasing him and have him tease her back, to their hands graze against each other as they walked and the feeling causing a buzz through her body.

 _Gods_ , she really had it bad.

* * *

 

The wedding between Meg and Prince Gavin was an entire day event. Many lords and ladies and other nobility of Éacht had gathered for the union, even if Lindsay heard some unsavoury whispers about Meg’s status.

“A handmaiden? That is barely a step-up from milk-maid.” Some snobbish Baroness was speaking to her husband as they passed the door Lindsay was getting dressed in. The maids that were aiding her into her bridesmaid dress had to stop her from storming out there with her hands ready to smack bitches in only her corset and underclothes.

“Princess, this is for your friend.” One maid said, combing Lindsay’s hair. “You mustn’t cause a scene, if only for Miss Meg’s sake.”

Lindsay sighed and nodded, settling back into letting the other girls prepare her despite her heart racing in anger.

The bridesmaid dress was a dark mauve colour with a lighter cream down the middle of the front, with mauve strips to criss-cross where the corset was fitted underneath. It did not match properly with her hair, but Lindsay wasn’t about to complain. It was still a lovely colour, and her hair was pulled back to be done up in a large braid that swept over one shoulder and small flowers were embedded into her hair to add colour. Her neck was bare and she had only a bracelet and her tiara with Bíonn’s colours of silver and jasper stones interspersed in the metal. Her earrings were simple silver studs that completed the outfit, as well as cream coloured flat shoes that were well hidden under the dress.

Once she was dressed, she headed straight to where Meg was being holed up until the wedding, so to not curse the union if Prince Gavin came walking around for any reason.

The dress her dearest friend was wearing was gorgeous. It was a soft cream colour with a long train that was maybe twice her height in length, and a heart-shape neckline compared to Lindsay’s own square neckline for her dress. Her dappled green Creeper necklace was the most colour added to Meg, as her wrists were bare. Her hair was kept down and covered with a veil, and Lindsay had arrived just as the veil was being pulled over her face, obscuring her face a small bit without making it impossible for her to see.

“Gods, Meg, you look stunning.” Lindsay breathed as she entered, finding the other bridesmaids also waiting with them. “You’re going to knock everyone off their feet when they see you.”

Meg’s face went pink and she giggled. “Oh, stop it.”

“She’s right, though. We’ve all been saying it for ages, you’ll be the most beautiful.” One of the other bridesmaids, gesturing to herself and the others. “We may look pretty, but you look like a goddess.”

Meg looked like she was about to cry when a knock came at the door, and a man’s voice spoke through the door behind Lindsay. “We are ready to begin the procession.”

**Prince Michael**

Michael stopped paying attention to the ceremony when his eyes landed on Lindsay as she stood right behind Meg. She looked… beautiful, and he couldn’t think except how she looked and how she moved in her dress.

He was sure the ceremony had been emotional for his friend and his new wife, but it felt like he couldn’t notice anything but the Princess of Bíonn, and all-too-fast, the ceremony was done with applause for the new Princess Meg and Prince Gavin as they kissed, sealing their fate as husband and wife. He barely noticed he was moving until Lindsay was beside him, talking excitedly about the wedding, how beautiful the ceremony was conducted.

She slowed her pace when she actually looked at him. “Are you okay?”

Michael spluttered an excuse. “Wha-of course I’m okay. Just, y’know, surprised they’re together and all that.”

A red eyebrow lifted in disbelief, but the Princess didn’t say another word. They were heading to the balcony, where the newlyweds would be able to be seen by all their future subjects. The procession stood back on the balcony, allowing Prince Gavin, Princess Meg, and King Geoff to address the people to chorus upon chorus of cheering.

Even though Michael had very little knowledge of who Meg had been before, besides that she had been Lindsay’s handmaiden, he could see the attention was overwhelming the former lower-class girl. Under the balcony fence, she looked like she was gripping Gavin’s hand and her smile was visibly strained. He could tell she was going to have some training to go through before she made public appearances to the crowds.

Finally, it was done. Gavin and Meg were whisked off to be alone, and the guests were allowed to mill around in the ballroom. Michael found himself sitting with Lindsay and a few other young nobles, but his reputation was well known so only Lindsay truly spoke to him at all. The other nobles would politely greet him but avoid eye-contact and kept the topics to within the realm of Éacht so Michael didn’t have to attempt to join in.

Lindsay, on the other hand, seemed to gladly welcome the discussions and looked to be enjoying herself. Most of the flowers in her hair were now gone, probably having fallen while they had been walking.

There were a few dances throughout the late afternoon, which was something Michael never participated in, but suddenly there was a pale hand in his face, attached to a pale arm and fire red hair hiding the shoulder.

“Dance with me?” Princess Lindsay asked with a wide smile.

Michael scowled and almost declined, but it felt like the girl was challenging him, with that smile, and he took the hand roughly. Lindsay’s smile brightened and she pulled him up and out of his seat towards the main dance floor.

The musicians were just beginning another slow tune, a melody that held the promise of something bright but unseeing as to what it was. Michael placed his hand on Lindsay’s waist, feeling the smooth texture of her dress and had to wonder if all her dresses were this smooth and nice to feel. The other hands still remained clasped together as they danced slowly to the beat.

Time stood still. Lindsay was all Michael could focus on. The music, the other dancers, anyone else seemed to fade away as the two young royals danced across the ballroom floor. Lindsay had the softest, most genuine smile on her face he hadn’t seen on another person's face since his mother had been alive, and he almost wanted to ask what the look was for. But he knew it would break whatever spell was between them, so he kept his mouth shut and focused on not accidently stepping on her feet.

**Princess Lindsay**

All too soon, it was the next day, and Lindsay, Mica, and Michael were packing up again. She hadn’t seen Meg since Prince Gavin had whisked her away from everyone late afternoon, and she would not be seeing her until her own wedding.

The thought made her pause mid-step the next morning, her small bag packed up and ready to go to Tógáil. She had no idea when the wedding would be, or anything that would be happening from this moment onwards.

Lindsay grit her teeth and moved forward. Maybe Michael knew, and just couldn’t talk about it because Lindsay hadn’t wanted to hear it. She had been more preoccupied with Meg, and her friend’s wedding and just thinking of anything except the political marriage she and the older Prince must follow.

She headed to the stables, where her companions were waiting already. Mica was even on Tim, patting his mane so he was relaxed for the long trek to come. Michael was in the process of securing his bags to Epona, checking they were properly tied and not about to fall on accident.

He turned when he heard her arrive, travelling shoes crunching on straw. “We’ll be travelling a bit longer to reach my place. Teach Macánta is about a two-week journey with good weather conditions.” He pulled on one of the bags once more before he seemed satisfied. “We also have more than enough food to last the journey and then some.”

“So once we’re at your castle, we will be… marrying?” Lindsay asked uncertainly.

Michael paused in his movements, head down. “I think so? My father didn’t tell me shit except that after Meg and Gav’s wedding, we had to return for our own wedding. But I haven’t been informed how long it would be until we are married or whatever.” He shook his head, his expression hidden from her.

Lindsay bit her lip before she went to Banjo, tying her own bag to his saddle.

As they mounted their horses and headed towards the entrance of the gates, a voice cried out to them by the castle steps.

“Safe travels!” Lindsay turned to see Meg in a nightslip, waving her arm in farewell. Her hair was wild with waking up so soon. “See you again soon!”

Michael and Lindsay waved back to the new Princess before they made their way out of the gates. Unlike the journey to Éacht, Michael was leading the way to his kingdom instead of Mica. He had stated previously he had gone this route several times over to visit Prince Gavin over the years. It was the safest route.

* * *

 

It didn’t take all that long to cross the border between Éacht and Tógáil, and the journey had been as uneventful as the journey to Éacht. Lindsay and Michael would hold conversations as they traveled, as short or as dull as they may be, simply to fill the silence.

Michael was talking about a story of his childhood when Mica shushed them, clicking to Tim to move ahead of the two royals, her head straight up and turning from side to side suspiciously.

“What’s-” Lindsay began but Mica waved a hand to silence her.

“All sound has stopped.” She hissed, loud enough for the two to hear her.

Michael quickly unsheathed his sword, as did Mica, all three now looking around. It _was_ silent. The birds had stopped chirping, as did any of the noisy bugs in the area, and all Lindsay could hear was their horses’ breathing.

Lindsay was the first to hear a faint _whizz_ heading for them and she ducked her head against Banjo’s mane with a shout of warning to the other two.

 _“Sruthán.”_ A voice said on Lindsay’s left, and fire appeared in front of them, quickly encircling the trio.

“Shit, mages!” Michael slid off Epona, holding his sword in both hands, just as more people suddenly appeared out of the fire.

Mica jumped off Tim to protect the two royals, while Lindsay stayed atop Banjo. She couldn’t fight very well, and would have gotten in the way even if she tried. The two on the ground fought the people – bandits? Thieves? – very well, keeping them at bay as the magical fire grew higher and higher to prevent them from getting away easily.

“Do you know who the fuck you’re attacking?!” Michael shouted, and Lindsay blinked in surprise. He looked like a different person as he fought.

“Prince Michael of Tógáil, and Mica, personal guard to Princess Lindsay of Bíonn.” The mage’s voice from before answered, but Lindsay couldn’t tell where they were. “Apologies, but we have orders.”

The mage incanted something that Lindsay couldn’t hear and she was suddenly pulled right off Banjo with a cry, falling onto her back and losing all her air.

“Princess!” Mica cried, turning back to her charge just as one of their opponents snuck up on her.

Lindsay tried to shout again, but the lack of air in her lungs made it difficult, and then hands grabbed her, gripping her arms and a hand was put over her mouth.

 _“Codail.”_ The mage’s voice was next to her ear, and her limbs wouldn’t listen to her internal pleas to fight as her eyelids drooped like she hadn’t slept in years.

She heard Michael and Mica shout for her before everything went dark.

**Prince Michael**

It was chaos. Michael could only watch with a glare as Lindsay was manhandled out of the fiery circle that kept him, the horses, and Mica trapped. While the fire did not harm their enemies – whom Michael had realized bore the emblems of Feabhas on their arms – the heat was too fierce when he had attempted to follow. And then Mica fell, red coating her tan clothes that made Michael furiously worried as he couldn’t focus on one emotion at a time.

They had been told the fire would disappear once they had gotten far enough away. Michael went to Mica as soon as the fighters had left the circle of fire, checking her wound.

“It’s, _ahh,_ not that deep, Your Highness.” Mica slapped any attempt Michael made to seeing how he could help her. “I will be okay. You must get to the Princess.”

“Fucking how?!” Michael demanded when he finally gave up trying to see how deep the wound to the guard’s side had gotten.

“They are subjects of King Ryan.” Mica winced as she sat up, pressing a hand to her wound firmly. “Where else would their orders have come from?”

“Fuck.” Michael cursed a few more times, standing up and glaring at the magical fire. “Fine, okay. But you must get to the nearest town. It’s called Bunús, just a couple miles further ahead. Take Banjo with you.”

Mica didn’t complain, even as Michael assisted her up onto her horse again. He made sure she wasn’t about to fall off anytime soon, and pointed the direction she had to go again just as the fire dimmed, lowering and fading finally.

“Be safe, Your Highness.” Mica said before she squeezed her horse’s sides and they took off with Banjo.

Michael simply nodded in acknowledgement of her words before he mounted Epona and guided her the opposite way, his gaze hard. _That damned king wasn’t about to get away with fucking this._

**Princess Lindsay**

_Four Days Later_

Lindsay awoke on a horse, her hands bound in front of her and some sort of cloth in her mouth and wrapped around her head to keep her from speaking. She was laying on her stomach across the random horse’s back, her hair hanging down and making it hard to see what was around her, but she could see the dark hair of the horse fantastically well.

“The spell wore off, sir.” A young man’s voice said from above Lindsay. Whoever he was, he was the rider taking her… somewhere…

“It’s fine now. She won’t know where we are by now.” The mage from before said off to her right. “Anyhow, we are here. They will be waiting in the old building, and we will assemble the trap for the Prince, as our King has ordered.”

“Yes, sir.” Several voices said in response, including the young man who seemed to be Lindsay’s captor.

“Bring her over here.” An older voice, deep and ordering, and unfortunately familiar to Lindsay. Her head snapped to the side, trying to see the owner of the voice but unable to until she was lifted up and off the horse.

Several steps away from where Lindsay had been on the horse was a man, around the age of her own father and held himself the same. He wore a tan tunic over a faded kilt and leggings, his boots too dark to tell the colour, and a cloak with the hood up. To the right of him was a shorter man whose face was obscured by his own hood. He had a similar cut to his clothes as the older man, but it was more tan and royal purple threading that made a striking difference.

Sadly, both were still recognizable to the young Princess. When she was on her feet, she straightened to her full height, which was barely to the man’s shoulder, and shook her hair out of her face, her hands in fists. One of the soldiers of Feabhas took the gag out of her mouth to allow her to speak.

“What is the meaning of this, King Ryan.” She demanded right off the bat, hoping to sound like her father during important meetings she had recently been allowed to listen in on. “Do you have any idea what you are doing here?”

“I am about to end a war before it begins, my Lady.” King Ryan spread his arms to the sides simply, as if he was about to shrug.

“Before it begins? Hasn’t it already begun when _you_ declared war on King Jack and Tógáil? It certainly hadn’t been the other way around.” She took a step towards the King and his son, and while the move made Prince Jeremy step back nervously, his father didn’t even blink as the soldiers near her grabbed her by the upper arms and stopped her from moving.

“There has been no bloodshed as of yet, Princess.” King Ryan remarked, stepping forward himself, and Lindsay already felt intimidated by his height. “And if this goes to plan, there will be no bloodshed at all.”

“And that plan is?”

“A simple trade. When we catch Prince Michael, we will make a simple deal with his father. His land for his youngest son and betrothed’s safety and survival. Jack is too caring of his children to even entertain the notion of not following my demands.” The King said with a kind smile that did not fit the situation.

“Are you insane? Like Michael would allow himself to be captured.” Lindsay retorted, jerking her arms in an attempt to storm forward again, but the soldiers held her firm.

“I suppose we will have to see then.” King Ryan replied, turning his back to her. “Take her inside and have someone posted to keep an eye out for the Prince. And replace the gag so she may not warn him when he arrives.”

**Prince Michael**

Michael could not allow Epona any rest except for a couple hours in the wee hours of night, when neither could see what was ahead of them. It seemed the kidnappers were following a visible path which was good for Michael, but something didn’t sit right with him on this. They were still faster than him, the tracks a few hours old whenever he checked.

He had bags under his eyes, but the thought of Lindsay being hurt kept him awake and conscious. He and Epona had to save her before they reached Uaigneach and the King.

As he rode, a hand went to his breast pocket, palming the bag inside as he felt the outlines of the necklaces. He was still torn on the idea of giving Lindsay the bear necklace, but he felt like he would be more torn up if he never gave it to her.

He was approaching a fork in the road and slid off Epona for a closer look. Surprisingly, the tracks were fresh, heading to the left, where a dilapidated building was less than a mile away. Michael frowned. This really didn’t sit well with him, so he kept Epona by the fork, hidden from the road, and drew his sword.

Michael stepped onto the path slowly, cautious to not be caught unaware. It took about half an hour to reach the crumbling building, but he had half a brain to know it wasn’t wise to rush down the path. As he approached, he spotted movement coming from the mostly intact part of the building, and spotted the bright, fiery hair easily through the crowd of soldiers. Her back was to him, and something seemed to be wrapped around her head, but he couldn’t tell what.

He readied his weapon before approaching again. “Unhand the Princess.” He demanded once he was within earshot.

Lindsay twisted around, eyes wide and she struggled to get to him, held back by the soldiers. He noticed her hands were bound and the thing around her head was a gag, but he could hear her trying to speak even if all that came out was grunts and wordless noises.

“I said, unhand Princess Lindsay if you wish to fucking live for another day.” Michael readied his weapon to attack whoever got close enough.

“Put down your weapon, Prince.” A deep voice sounded from behind Michael and he turned around, swinging his sword-

-only for it to be parried away by another sword and a chuckle.

Michael glared at the King now in front of him, their swords crossed still before the young Prince stepped back, keeping his weapon in front of him at the ready.

“What the hell are you doing away from your castle, Your _Highness?”_ Michael growled.

“Put down your weapon and we may have a civilized conversation, young Michael. I do not wish to fight you, nor do I wish harm upon you or your betrothed, but fail to listen to reason and I will have no choice.”

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on Lindsay.”

King Ryan chuckled, pointing his sword to the side. “Only if you listen.”

**Princess Lindsay**

Lindsay watched everything with wide, fearful eyes. She watched as Michael lowered his sword, but stayed out of reach of the King or any soldier that tried to approach him. She watched as he tried to make a deal, bargaining her freedom but was unwilling to trade his life for hers.

She watched as he approached her, and could barely see everything before her bound hands were freed and no one was holding her arms.

“Run!”

She was a moment slower than she would have been, grabbing her skirts and running as fast as she could, feeling an arm bumping into hers before it stopped to fight off any soldier who tried to catch them. As she ran she yanked the gag from her mouth, coughing awkwardly because of her sprinting but she didn’t want to stop until they were out of there.

A noise made her look back to see Michael running after her when a shadow fell over him.

“Micha-!” She cried, stumbling to a stop to double back as he turned to the shadow a second too slow.

Time moved slowly as she watched the sword slice across Michael, a faint spray of blood following the weapon’s direction and the Prince himself stumbled backwards and tripped over something, falling onto his back with his sword slipping out of his grasp.

None of the soldiers came to grab him, or Lindsay as she ran to him and the King – she had not noticed how Michael had been able to knock them out as she had been running ahead of them – and the King took a couple steps back, his expression hidden from the Princess.

She tumbled to her knees, almost falling into the wound on Michael’s chest in her haste, and she sees he’s grabbing at something that had been in his breast pocket. It looked like a bag of some kind, meant to hold coins or something equally as small, but the sword had sliced it open.

Michael looked at her, shakily handing the bag without a word, but gasped for air.

“No, please, you can’t.” Lindsay whispered, not wanting to touch the bag but Michael was insistent. “Please, don’t, Michael.”

She watched his face, holding the bag between their hands. He had a soft smile that faded to a grimace, before his hand fell and his eyes closed.

“Michael? Michael!” She cried, dropping the bag and the contents spilled out and her eyes went to them and her breath caught.

A flaming bird necklace knotted together with a bear necklace lay on the grass before they blur together and her eyes felt like their burning. She grabbed the necklaces carefully, holding the cords in her hand while the other grabbed the closest thing she could, something blue that shimmered with magical energy.

Her mind shut off, all rational thought gone and all she could think of were the necklaces in her hand and the sword in the other, head snapping up to the one who did this. She couldn’t see the shallow breaths under the wounds, nor the smallest movements the body still made in her grief as she stood on shaky legs.

King Ryan looked surprised by the young girl’s expression, holding his sword loosely, which had proven to be a mistake.

Although Lindsay wasn’t the best fighter, she was still competent and knew how to fight, and in anger, blurred by tears, she was dangerous to anyone who was near her.

The air was filled with the noise of sword-on-sword, grunts, and growls, and somehow the King was faltering in his steps against the fury of the young Princess. Her eyes shone with tears and righteous rage and her movements made her hair dance like fire, and never once did she let go of the necklaces.

The fight ended all-too-soon when Lindsay’s opponent lost his grip of his sword, and she had Michael’s sword against his neck. She growled at him, tears streaking down her face and deaf to his words.

It wasn’t until Prince Jeremy stepped between the two. “Please, Lindsay, don’t do this. Nothing will be solved by this.” His voice wavered, and now that his face wasn’t hidden by the hood, she saw the same fear on his face that she felt. “We surrender.”

* * *

 

Warriors of Tógáil arrived within the next morning, ready for a fight and definitely not ready for what they witnessed. Prince Michael was bandaged and passed out by a small campfire with only Princess Lindsay nearby. They had no idea about the compromise the young Princess had with the Prince and King of Feabhas where they would call off the war and work out a peaceful alliance. They had no idea how their Prince had gotten injured, or how long the Princess had been taking care of him. They had no idea and Lindsay would rather keep it so.

The new procession kept the young royals in the middle, protected on all sides as they sat on Epona, who had been found by the warriors before finding the Prince and Princess.

They returned to their path, heading for Bunús where Mica was also healing. While they had been there, it was agreed by the two women to take a carriage, as it would be easier for both injured guard and royal to travel rather than them all trying to stay on a horse.

The townsfolk were only too happy to provide a suitable carriage for them, proud to be of use to their Prince even in a small way. Too bad Michael had been very out of it when they spoke to him, but Lindsay thanked them for him, and they were back on their way to Teach Macánta.

_Several Months Later_

Lindsay stood in front of her guestroom mirror as maids helped her into her dress and did her hair. Her heart was in her throat, making it hard to speak even as the women around her did their best to calm her nerves.

“You’ll be fine, _my Lady_.” A voice said from behind, and Lindsay twirled around to see Meg, in a bridesmaid’s dress similar to the one Lindsay had worn for her dearest friend’s own wedding. “It’s fine to have some worries, but it’ll go by in a flash.”

“Meg!” Lindsay cried and raced to hug her friend, careful to not knock the thin tiaras from either of their heads. “I thought your coronation would have overlapped with this, I’m so happy to see you!”

“As if I would miss my dearest friend’s wedding when she came to mine.” Meg cupped Lindsay’s cheeks and offered the lightest brush of her lips on her forehead. “The coronation will simply have to wait, and Gav and King Geoff agreed.”

“Oh, are they also here?” Lindsay asked as the maids around them made noises of complaint until they separated and they could resume their work on making the young Princess into a beautiful bride.

“Gavin is. I believe he went to surprise Michael. His father has a kingdom to rule, no time for watching weddings, unless it’s his own child’s.” Meg giggled, and Lindsay quickly joined in.

“I’m so happy you’re here for this, Meg.” Lindsay said, and she genuinely meant it. It wasn’t everyday one of them would get married to a Prince. “It would not have been the same without you by my side.”

“I would rather die than not attend this, Lindsay. You know that.”

She nodded in response, and soon the other bridesmaids were in her room, all waiting to be called for the wedding. They chatted and gushed about the dresses, or how lucky Lindsay was to have found her very own Mogar.

“I believe you must have been the flaming bird from the legends, Princess.” One girl said excitedly. “I mean, how else did you get hair like fire?”

The room filled with laughter as Lindsay played with said hair, but she was careful not to undo all the hard work the maids had done with making it look absolutely gorgeous and curled in wonderful coiled loops.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Sometimes I feel like Michael represents Mogar quite well.” Meg acknowledged, and all the girls who practically grew up around the Prince and his brothers agreed wholeheartedly.

Soon, they were called to head to the nearby church for the wedding. Lindsay lost time, and all-too-soon, questions were being asked to her, and Michael was in front of her with a look of absolute adoration on his face.

“I do.”

“I do.”

“Now you may kiss.” The priest announced, and Michael was all-too-eager to oblige. He surged forward, holding the back of Lindsay’s head, and gently, gently pressed his lips against hers for the first time.

Wedding bells rang at just that moment, as the guests clapped in applause.

When the newlyweds pulled away, Lindsay’s face was as red as her hair, but it barely held a candle to her new husband’s expression and burning face. He cupped her cheek before drawing her to his side and guiding her out. All noise was in the background to her, and she could not remember getting to the balcony and greeting the subjects of Tógáil.

She barely remembered being whisked away with Michael to his chambers. She does, however, remember kisses, both soft and rough, hands cupping her cheeks lovingly, and shy glances, and sleeping without doing anything more.

She remembered waking up to curly hair in her face and a mouth by her ear, even breaths tickling her skin, and a peaceful looking Michael, his flaming bird necklace resting against his neck just as she knew her own bear necklace rested snuggly against her throat, always showing her love for the world to see.

Lindsay remembered when she brought up the necklaces to Michael, after he was awake long enough to hold a conversation without passing out again.

“My father told me to use Mogar and his bird. But I didn’t believe we would ever have that kind of passion or what-the fuck-ever.” Michael muttered honestly. “I still don’t, really. It feels bold to say we, a political fucking marriage, could ever love each other like them.”

“Clearly you weren’t awake when I fought King Ryan and _won._ I’m starting to think the rumours of your father’s Sight is true.” Lindsay had giggled softly, thumbing the bear necklace she held as the bird necklace was held in Michael’s hand. “And maybe we aren’t there yet, but…” She shyly looked at him. “I’m willing to try.”

Lindsay smiled at the memory, ducking her head to curl around Michael and closed her eyes again. They were allowed to laze for a bit, and that was exactly what she wished with all her heart right now. They would have to ready for the journey back to her home, and in between that, they would attend a meeting for the four Kingdom’s royal families to discuss civilly a possible reunification of the nation. Lindsay was uncertain if such a thing were possible, as it had been King Ryan’s idea from the very beginning. But Prince Jeremy seemed to agree with the notion, and had been the one to suggest a civil meeting to discuss, rather than his father’s idea of taking all the land by force.

Michael grumbled, his hands wrapping around Lindsay’s waist and pulling her closer to him. She couldn’t help but giggle softly, and kissed his jaw with the lightest brush of her lips. Soon, she returned to the land of dreams, a blissful dream that brought a smile to her lips.

She was happy. She was finally, very happy with the notion of marrying someone she had never known before, political reasons or not.

Story Done!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! It was a lot of fun to write, and I had a blast~  
> Art done by the lovely Missy: [ Not here yet but I'll link when it's posted!](https://ahroyalcourt-bigbang.tumblr.com/)  
> I have a Playlist for the fic: [ On Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/v9hctojhc18q2eemddncn2tj0/playlist/3zQvXyV9ZLoSBWxNzP0sVE?si=d_1reT-uRMSSxD2l8cLl2A)
> 
> Also look out for a possible spin-off fic explaining the Lore behind the Necklaces~


End file.
